Ark Cavaliere di Luce sacra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50287 |no = 1386 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 3 |gender = M |description = Un clone basato su Ark, un tempo chiamato Cavaliere Oracolo. Durante il viaggio per incontrare e sfidare il Sacro Imperatore, era compito del Cavaliere Oracolo proteggere la Dama Oracolo, sebbene la Dama non sopportasse l'idea di essere protetta. Tuttavia la Dama sorrideva e diceva "credo in te", e fu tratta un salvo dal Cavaliere Oracolo in molte situazioni difficili. Se la Dama fosse stata in grado di liberare la sua vera forza nella battaglia contro il Sacro Imperatore, il destino del mondo avrebbe preso una piega diversa, e la coppia avrebbe vissuto un futuro felice insieme... |summon = Ilia, tu sei con me... Eh eh, certo, Ark... |fusion = I ringraziamenti non saranno mai abbastanza. Hai la nostra eterna gratitudine. Grazie di cuore. |evolution = Ilia, questa volta ti proteggerò sul serio! Si, grazie... Ark... |hp_base = 6241 |atk_base = 2432 |def_base = 2098 |rec_base = 2035 |hp_lord = 8120 |atk_lord = 3050 |def_lord = 2610 |rec_lord = 2540 |hp_anima = 9245 |rec_anima = 2240 |atk_breaker = 3350 |def_breaker = 2310 |def_guardian = 2910 |atk_guardian = 2750 |hp_oracle = 7670 |rec_oracle = 2990 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ccant = 40 |ls = Regno dei Gemelli Oscuri |lsdescription = +50% su tutti i parametri, i danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente il rilascio di CB, +100% danni da Scintilla & leggera riduzione dei danni subiti per 2 turni se superano una certa quantità |lsnote = 80% boost to BC drop rate produced by Spark, 20% damage reduction when 5,000 HP as damage is received |bb = Reaver Messia |bbdescription = Combo di 25 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici; ripristina molti PS ; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; aumenta considerevolmente il numero di colpi per 3 turni; aumenta di molto ATT per 3 turni |bbnote = 150% boost to Atk, +2 to each normal hit, heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 25 |ccbbt = 25 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Spada Ascendente: Alvesta |sbbdescription = Combo di 35 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimanenti); ripristina molti PS; attiva barriera di Luce; enorme aumento di ATT per 3 turni; considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 3 turni |sbbnote = +7% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 700% additional multiplier total, 20% boost to OD fill rate, 160% boost to Atk, 3000 HP Light barrier, heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 35 |ccsbbt = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 200~900 |ubb = Croce del Coraggio |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 30 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici, enorme aumento ATT BB per 3 turni; aggiunge tutti gli elementi all'attacco e aumenta enormemente i danni da Scintilla; riduzione dei danni del 75% per 3 turni |ubbnote = 250% boost to Spark damage, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 30 |ccubbt = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Un Futuro Insieme |esitem = Braccialetti dell'Oracolo |esdescription = +30% a tutti i parametri quando i Braccialetti dell'oracolo sono equipaggiati, impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS |esnote = 2~3 BC fill when damage taken, 25% chance to recover 20~25% of HP from damage taken |lseffect =* * |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Statistiche |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Enorme aumento ATT in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti |omniskill1_1_note = Aumento dell'+1% per ogni 1% di PS rimanenti, aumento massimo del 100%. |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Enorme aumento DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti |omniskill1_2_note = Aumento dell'+1% per ogni 1% di PS persi, aumento massimo del 100%. |omniskill2_cat = Speciali |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Potenziamento del 100% dei danni da Scintilla nell'Abilità Leader |omniskill2_1_note = +20 danni da Scintilla, +120% danni da Scintilla totali |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a SBB |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = 40 |omniskill2_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill2_3_note = Aumento del 90% |omniskill2_4_sp = 40 |omniskill2_4_desc = Aggiunge negazione del danno critico per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = 40 |omniskill2_5_desc = Aggiunge la negazione del danno elementale per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill2_6_sp = 60 |omniskill2_6_desc = Aggiunge tutti gli effetti elementali a SBB |evofrom = 50286 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Fantocci |addcatname = Ark O |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *40 Sp - Aggiunge la negazione del danno elementale per 1 turno a BB/SBB *60 Sp - Aggiunge tutti gli effetti elementali a SBB |-| Set 2 (Negazione Crit)= *10 Sp - Enorme aumento ATT in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti *10 Sp - Enorme aumento DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti *40 Sp - Aggiunge negazione del danno critico per 1 turno a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge la negazione del danno elementale per 1 turno a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Enorme aumento ATT in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti *10 Sp - Enorme aumento DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti *40 Sp - Aggiunge la negazione del danno elementale per 1 turno a BB/SBB *60 Sp - Aggiunge tutti gli effetti elementali a SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' ***'''Qualora non siate convinti del null al danno elementale, potrete tranquillamente sostituirlo con un null al danno critico o alle anomalie di stato }}